Needle guide adapters for mounting upon ultrasound imaging transducers are known in the prior art for guiding biopsy needles into puncturing engagement and insertion into a patient within the plane of an ultrasound image. Usual procedure includes covering the transducer face with a sterile latex cover usually provided with integral or separate ties to hold the protective cover over the transducer face. Prior art guides have bulky mechanical components with obtrusive hardware that interferes with free access of the transducer on the patient. Prior needle guides have been difficult to align and mount on the transducer and generally did not by themselves hold or stretch the cover over the transducer face.